custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/December 2013 Update
Hello everybody, and welcome to another jam-packed monthly blog update. :P Story Updates *''Night of the Long Knives'' - (Part 5) *''Night of the Long Knives'' - (Part 6) *''Night of the Long Knives'' - (Epilogue) *''Besieged - (Chapter 4) *''On'' - (Chapter 3) My December Well, this has been a turbulent month for my personal life, to say the least. I went through a deeply emotional patch and a rather traunmatic experience. But, hey, that's all in the past. And guys don’t want to hear about that. :P Many of you left encouraging and supportive comments on my talkpage. In fact, you left so many that I just couldn’t even begin to reply to them all. I guess that’s one of the purposes of this blog post: to thank you all for leaving me those kind words in this extremely difficult and dark time for me. :) Besides, this month did yield some good things for me. :P That’s right, Night of the Long Knives won first place in Vorred’s writing contest and is now being accepted as canon. :P Coincidentally this was announced on the same day that I got dumped, which explains my lack of excitement over the victory, though I am still very grateful for everyone who has read it and thanked me for handing my prize down. :P Story Updates ''Besieged ''Besieged saw the release of its fourth chapter this month, after I got bored and realized that it was too soon to start Judgment Day. :P It was terrible timing for a new chapter, but I hope to at least finish the story before next Halloween, because I have another story lined up. :P That’s right, Besieged will end on a cliff-hanger that will lead into a sequel for Halloween 2014. :P This will most likely be the final installment and will feature the Toa Metru being teleported into the wider Matoran Universe. Additionally, the next two chapters will reveal the mysterious origin of the infection and I guarantee that one of the Rahaga will become infected, and at least one of the infected Toa Metru will meet his/her overdue end. :P ''Zero Hour Progress on this project has been slow, but at least I have some to report. :P As of this moment, filming has come to a standstill. I can't take any new pictures in winter with my garden being all grey and dead. The scripting process is going slow by I'm happy to announce that I'm nearly done. After a couple of re-writes, I can honestly say that I am truly proud of this story and I think it will make a fantastic comic. :P I can't wait to start releasing it this summer. There is one cameo that I really want to keep secret until Act 3, but I can now reveal that Toa Nuva Kopaka will make his first appearance in the Fractures Universe. Additionally, I thought that it might be interesting to reveal how I'd originally planned the first of the two installments of ''Zero Hour to go down: '' HD]] *Toa Salu would effortlessly overwhelm Toa Jekkai in a little training exercise then go off on a huge rant about how he was an ineffective student who was incapable of learning. *Toa Merra would approach Salu and scold him for being so harsh on Jekkai. *Carnac would whine about how he hates guard duty, providing some dramatic irony seeing as he's doing the same job professionally in Whispers in the Dark. *Jekkai would be ambushed whilst out on a stroll and thrown into a stream of Energized Protodermis by Oltab and Leontes. *The entirety of the Morica citizenry would be captured by the Cult of Darkness, with Toa Merra and Carnac managing to slip out of the net. *Jekkai becomes a Toa Nuva and bursts out of the stream in a new set of armor. Of course, the plot has evolved considerably and a number of newer characters, such as Ninian, Sonitous, Alika, Sarnii and Salaak, were added to the rostrum. Tollubo's Cult Additionally, I feel obligated to announce that Tollubo will be gaining a position of authority in this wiki, one that has long-since been held by Makuta Vamprah. :P Yup, that's right. Everyone's favorite Kanohi-swapping anti-hero is set to become the new... face of That Devious Club. :D Get it? Because he constantly changes his face? XD Anyway, rubbish jokes aside, this is a position of tremendous prestige. That Devious Club has been around since I first joined the site a long time ago and, to see my own Self MOC becoming its figurehead is really quite touching. :P It really shows how times have changed, and just how much of an impact I have made. I never would've dreamed that Tollubo - that silly little silver VoyaToran I made back in 2006 - could evolve into what we see today. :P While ThatDevilGuy is working hard to bring That Devious Club back to its former prestige, I would like to encourage people to show him some support. Give him some suggestions and feedback and I'm sure he'll take it all into account, allowing him to create something truly wonderful that we can all be proud of. :P Who knows... maybe Tollubo will usurp Brutaka as the CBW mascot. :D Bricklink Recommendation This month I decided to take into account the fact that most of you guys live in the USA as opposed to Germany. XD The seller in my spotlight this month is MN Bricks. As you can see, the item that brought me to him was a somewhat cheap Exo Force set. You should shop at this store because: *Very cheap BIONICLE pieces *TECHNIC, glorious TECHNIC *Some interesting Minifig pieces Discussion Topics *Any theories for Besieged? Where could this mysterious virus have come from in this strictly canon context? Who will be the first to die in the next chapter? Which subplot are you most interested in? *What is Toa Danza's destiny? Any thoughts? Farewell So, that just about wraps up the entirely to my December. :P It was a pretty depressing month and it's left me rather emotionally-distressed. But time heals all wounds and the world keeps on spinning. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate that) and a Happy New Year. May your tidings be merry and your days jolly. Don't forget to spent time with your families. :P It has been my pleasure to bring you monthly blog posts every month this year, for the first time. :P